Who Should I Choose?
by SakuraUchihaSasuke
Summary: The Grand Festival is coming up, and May, Dawn, and Kenny are on their way with Ash, Brock, Misty, and Max to cheer them on. But what happens when an unexpected green-haired boy enters the scene? Contestshipping, hint of Pokeshipping, and Penguinshipping.
1. A Not So Friendly Reunion

**Me: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it.**

**Drew: if you did, the show wouldn't make it as far as it did**

**Me: shut up**

**May: yeah Drew. Don't be mean**

**Drew: . . . . . .**

**Chapter 1**

Ash, Brock, Max, Kenny, Dawn, Misty, and May (pant…pant…lol) are exiting the Pokémon League in the Niento Region (made it up) where Ash and Misty defeated the Elite Four and the Pokémon Champion and are now Pokémon masters. May, Dawn, and Kenny are getting prepared for the Grand Festival.

"We made it!!!!! We're finally at the Grand Festival!!!!!!" yelled an excited Kenny.

"I know! Isn't it amazing?"

"Wow Dawn, you sure are happy."

"Well Ash, you were pretty excited when you beat the Pokémon League," said May. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a familiar girlish voice. "Dang it, it's Harley." "He's not alone." A tall girl with long bright red hair stepped out from behind Harley. "Soledad!!!" exclaimed Brock. Then out of nowhere, a bright red rose flew out of the sky and into May's hands.

"What's with the rose?" asked a confused Dawn. May ignored her as an emerald-haired boy appeared from behind Soledad. May's eyes widened. "Drew!!!!!!!!" May Ran over to him and hugged him. Drew blushed at her reaction. "What are you doing here?" Before he could answer, he was interrupted by a confused Dawn. "Umm, who is he May?"

"This is Drew. He's my contest rival and one of my best friends. But what are you doing here?"

"I'm entering the Grand Festival."

"What? You already have five ribbons?"

"Yup, how many do you have May?"

"Five."

"So you're entering too?"

"So are we!!!!" exclaimed Dawn and Kenny. "Uh, May, who are they?"

"This is Kenny and Dawn."

"Hi!!!"

"Uh, right, hi," said Drew as he sweat-dropped. He wasn't the kind of guy who liked this kind of perkiness. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you would battle with me May."

"A. . . . battle?" "Of course, I want to see if you're Grand Festival material, but if you don't want to. . . ."

May grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going? We have a battle to do" _I knew she wouldn't refuse after that comment, _thought Drew. "Alright, let's go then."

"The battle between May and Drew is about to commence!" announced Brock.

"Flygon, let's go!" The dragon Pokémon came out of its Pokéball and landed on the grass.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" The fire Pokémon jumped on to the field.

"Begin!"

"Flygon, Dragon Pulse!" Flygon charged the attack and let it loose on a direct path to Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge and use Blaze Kick!!!" Blaziken was fast, but Flygon was faster.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken was still able to battle, but was weak.

"Alright Flygon, finish with Steel Wing!!"

"Dodge!!" Blaziken made a successful dodge.

"Now use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken landed a critical hit, but that wasn't enough to knock out Flygon.

"Flygon, Steel Wing again!!!" Flygon landed a direct hit.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Drew and Flygon are the winners!"

"Blaziken, return. You were great out there."

"Thank you Flygon." After Drew returned his Pokémon, he walked toward May.

"I guess your five ribbons are a fluke."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Are you deaf now? Geez, I was only saying that you must have gone against really weak people in those contests."

"AARGH!! You arrogant self centered egotistic JERK!!!!"

"Call me all you want, I'll still beat you in the Grand Festival." Drew replied as he tossed another rose towards May.

"I'll be the one winning the Grand Festival. Just watch me."

**Me: Yes!! Chappy one is complete!!!**

**Drew: Yeah, now the world is finally making peace with each other.**

**Me: Shut up or else.**

**Drew: Or else what?**

**Me: I'll make bad things happen to you in the next chapter, really bad things.**

**Drew: gulp.**

**Me: Anyway, it might take me awhile to get the next chapter, so review and tell me what you think!!**


	2. An Old Friend

**Me: Woot! Chappie 2!! Finally, gosh I'm lazy. ; ) **

**Drew: We already knew that you were lazy. Are you really stupid enough to announce it to the whole world? Oh, wait, no one reads this crap.**

**Me: . . . . . . . . .I warned you Drew. Bad things will happen to you in one of these chapters.**

**Drew: Oh, I'm sooooo scared, NOT!!!**

**May: I wouldn't tempt her Drew. She might do something to us.**

**Drew: Like what? Have us sleep toge- uhhhhhh that came out wrong.**

**Me: Thanks for the idea Drew!!! ; )**

**Drew: "gulp"**

**Me: Anyway, read on!! MwaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa XP **

**May: Ummmmm...... Shuuka4ever does NOT own Pokemon. *whispers* help!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"That jerk!" May was sitting on a bench outside the Pokémon Center insulting Drew. "I can't believe he has the nerve to insult my coordinating skills! I can't believe I ever thought he could actually be nice!! I am such an IDIOT!!!!"

"You're not an idiot." said a mysteriously familiar voice behind May. May turned around to see who it was when she was greeted from an old friend. "No way…."

* * *

"Hey Drew, what's this?" Solidad walked over to a piece of paper. "This should interest you Drew, it has May's name on it." Drew unconsciously walked over to where Solidad was standing.

"Is it really May's?" asked Drew, sounding unusually curious. Solidad simply smiled at his curiosity.

"Well, let's see, it has her name on it. See right, there." Solidad pointed to the part of the paper that said,

* * *

Property of May Maple, DO NOT TOUCH!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Oh. So, are you going to open it, or do we have to be _nice_ and give it back to her?" Solidad slapped Drew on the face, which didn't go unnoticed by Ash and co. "Hey! What did you hit me for?"

"You ARE a jerk aren't you?!?" "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"We find a piece of paper that belongs to May, and then you start making sarcastic remarks about giving it back to her!!! When are you going to listen to your friggin' conscience and start being a little considerate?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Everyone let out a 'Whoa'. Solidad wasn't the kind of person who said those kinds of things. Drew was speechless.

_I guess I have to give it back to her,_ thought Drew. He grabbed the piece of paper from Solidad and headed to the Pokémon Center. Solidad let out a snicker. "I never said _YOU _had to be the one to give it back to her."

* * *

_Where the heck could she be?_ Drew had been searching for 20 minutes. Suddenly, he heard two voices near the Pokémon Center. One of them sounded like May. _Finally!_ Drew headed over to the red building when he saw another figure sitting next to her. _What the-_

"So Brendan," _So the guys name is Brendan._

"What are you doing here?" asked May.

"Well, I was in Littleroot Town back in Hoenn, and when I stopped by your house, your mom said you were here. I then decided that I might as well take a little trip, since it has been a while since I've been traveling. I was going to stay at this Pokémon Center when I saw you, of all people, sitting here, insulting some guy named Drew."

_Did he just say she was insulting me? Well, I guess I did give her a good reason to._

"Anyway, I got you something in Hoenn." "Huh?" Brendan reached into his back pack and pulled out a beautiful necklace with rubies and emeralds in the shape of a rose. "Oh, my, gosh, Brendan it's beautiful! I just _**LOVE**_ roses!!!!!!!!!! Thank you _sooooooooooooo_ much!!!" May grabbed Brendan and pulled him into a tight hug, which made him blush slightly.

_That jerk!! Wait, why do I care who she hugs? Ugh!!! I should just give her the stupid paper already._

Drew walked out from behind the trees he was hiding behind and was quickly noticed by May. She let go of Brendan, scowled and said, "What do you want Drew?" "So this is Drew?" Brendan stood up and examined Drew, which, obviously made Drew feel _very_ uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"I am seeing if you are even worthy to know May," whispered Brendan.

"WHAT? Look what's-your-face, I only came here because May dropped something!!" May, reacting to her name being said, asked, "What did I drop?"

"Here." Drew took the paper out of his pocket and handed it to May. After examining the paper for about five seconds, May snatched from his hand.

"Did you open it?" May asked worriedly.

"No. Why? What is it?"

"I'm not telling _you_!!!"

"Why May, I am _deeply _hurt by such _harsh_ words!" Drew replied sarcastically.

May just stuck her tongue out at him. "How immature," Drew said with a smirk and flip of his soft, green hair.

"I'LL SHOW _YOU _IMMATURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May was about to tackle him and beat him down until you could confuse him with dirt, but Brendan pulled her back.

"I was right. You are the BIGGEST JERK ON THIS PLANET!!!!!!!!!!" and with that, May ran off into the Pokémon Center. "Humph, I'm surprised she didn't start crying." Ash and co. appeared just in time to see Brendan nail a punch in Drew's face. "Ow! What the heck was that for?!"

"Do you have any idea what you did? How badly you hurt May? If you don't know, then I completely agree with what May said about you!" Brendan ran in pursuit of the Pokémon Center to try and find May. Ash walked over to Drew. "Drew, I need to talk to you after dinner." Drew stared at Ash with a confused look on his face.

_Is he going to lecture me? Great, just what I need, a lecture from the world's densest guy._

* * *

**Me: Yes!! I can finally say that I have TWO chapters up!!!**

**Drew: Umm, are you going to use that accidental suggestion I said earlier in this story, are you?**

**Me: Nah.**

**May/Drew: Phew!**

**Me: I'll use it in my NEXT one!!!!!!!**

**May/Drew: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: See you l8ter! Btw, see that go button down there? Click it!! Click it now!!!**

**May/Drew: And tell her to NOT use the idea!!!!!**

**Me: Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything like **_**that.**_

**May/Drew: Promise?**

**Me: Promise. Now Review!!**

**May/Drew: Thank goodness!! Wait, Then WHAT are you going to do?**

**Me: You'll see once I finish this one and start my next one, but I need the readers' support so REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. A Lecture from Ash?

**Me: Hey!!! Sorry I took so long!**

**Drew: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Me: Eh-hem, I said, HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Drew: AAAgh!!! Huh? Oh, you're back.**

**Me: ... well?**

**Drew: Well what?**

**Me: Didn't you MISS me?**

**Drew: *thinking* No, not really.**

**Me:*grabs misty's hammer and hits Drew with it***

**Drew: OW!!!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: For not missing me.**

**Ash: Hey! You're back! What took you so long?**

**Me: Well I'm glad SOMEONE missed me. Anyway, here are the 3 reasons I was gone for so long.**

**1) My computer crashed**

**Drew: Crashed into oblivion?**

**Me:*hi****ts Drew again with Misty's hammer***

**2) I had writer's block**

**Drew: *in pain* shocker.**

**Me:*hi****ts Drew AGAIN with Misty's hammer***

**3) I have A.D.D. (Attention Deficit Disorder) and was distracted by other websites.**

**Drew: .......Geeeee. NO ONE would'v****e guessed THAT.**

**Me: Drew, I swear I will, HI MAY!!!!!**

**Drew: *sweat-drop***

**May: Uhhhh, hi?**

**Drew: Oh just get ON with it. You know how LONG we had to wait here? We had to read your first two chapters and your progress on this chapter OVER AND OVER AGAIN. I can't BELIEVE you had Ash talk about...... THAT. *shudders***

**May: I know. *shudders***

**Me: Oh, you know you didn't mind it.**

**May/Drew: WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: You readers are probably wondering what THAT is, so read on and Drew, do the disclaimer.**

**Drew: *sigh* If it'll get you to shut up. Eh-hem, Shuuka4ever does NOT own Pokemon or anything related to it or else the show's ratings wouldn't be this high.**

**Me: *get's Misty's hammer* Ok read on!! GET BACK HERE DREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Drew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Why do you keep arguing with May all the time?" Ash was keeping his promise about the lecture with Drew.

"She starts it."

"Well, do you enjoy arguing with her?"

"That depends, but I usually win."

"Drew," Ash groaned.

"Fine, I guess I could try to be a little more cooperative."

Drew burst into laughter at the thought of him being cooperative with May.

"Actually, I thought it was a good idea."

"Yeah, like _**I**_ would be cooperative with May!"

"Well, if you ever want to be friends with May or anything close to that, you should at least **try**."

"Why would I want to be friends with May?" Though in his mind, Drew was hurt by this comment. He thought he **was **friends with May.

"Well, you do like her," Ash said quietly, though, not quietly enough.

"**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**" Drew exclaimed.

"Nothing, just saying, you'll have more of a chance at being her friend if you're more cooperative."

Drew sighed. Ash proved **_yet again_** that he was a colossal waste of time.

"Drew, if you want any advice on _love_, you should ask **me**!"

A voice Drew dreaded to hear. It was Brock's, and he was talking about . . . **love**?!

"**What's all this LOVE talk?!?! I thought we were-**" Ash cut Drew off.

"Get out of here Brock! _I'm_ lecturing Drew!!"

"Well you're not doing a very good job."

"How would you know? Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, I just know these things."

Drew sighed again. _This could not get any worse._ Drew thought. Then, to prove him wrong, Misty walked in.

"Oh please, neither of you know anything about love!"

Drew sweat-dropped as Ash, Misty, and Brock fought over who was the best at giving love advice which, in Drew's opinion, none of them could do.

"Hey guys! What's goin' on?"

"**DAWN?!?!?!?!?**"

Drew smacked his forehead. _How am I going to get through this day?_ thought Drew.

"Hey Dawn, can you help us out? Who do you think would be suited in giving Drew love advice?" asked Ash.

"WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Drew(again.)

"Jeez Drew, stop yelling." ordered Misty. "So, who do you think is better suited?"

"Hmmm . . . . . . ME!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!" they all exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"THAT'S IT!! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!" yelled Drew as he ran towards the park.

"Now look what you did Ash."

"WHAT!! It's YOUR fault Misty!!!"

* * *

"I HATE HIM!!!"

"May, calm down."

May and Brendan were in the Pokémon Center. Poor Brendan had to listen to May complain, not that he minded listening. (**Drew: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!**), anyway, (**Drew: HEY!!!**).

"Hey, May."

"What?"

"When is Ash and co. coming back? It's almost time for dinner. "

"Why the hell should I care?"

"Wow May, you were never the one to use fowl language," said Brendan jokingly.

"Heh, nice sarcasm. You never were sarcastic when we were younger. Looks like we both changed."

"I wouldn't say that we changed much though."

"Why do you say that?" Brendan got up and grabbed May from behind. "AAH!! Brendan!! Don't . . .

heh . . . . I'm . . . hee . . . . I'M TICKLISH THERE!!!!!!!"

"See? I told you, you haven't changed!"

"Stop!! Brendan!!! Please!!!!"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

"What the heck is their problem?"

We last left Drew running towards the park away from Dawn, Brock, Ash, and Misty who were trying to give him _love_ advice. (**Drew: Thanks for reminding me.**) Anyway, Drew was thinking about what Ash had said.

_Am I really not friends with May? I mean, I know we fight, but no one is perfect, right? Ok, so no friend on Earth fights as bad as me and May do, but that doesn't matter, right? _he thought. Drew sighed. _May and I **aren't** friends, are we?_

Drew walked over to the park's lake.

"I guess, it wouldn't KILL me to be nicer to her. I should find her and apologize."

Drew decided to walk to the Pokemon Center to see if he could find her there.

* * *

"H-H-Harley?!?!?!?" yelled May and Brendan.

"Hello hon. I just wanted to see where I left my jacket and here I find you two, OH IT'S JUST SO EXCITING YOU TWO ARE SO OBVIOUSLY IN **LOVE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed an unusually excited Harley.

"In.......love?" said Brendan.

"**YEAH RIGHT!!! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS HARLEY!!!! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE AND FIND YOUR STUPID FRICKIN' JACKET?!?!?!?!?**"

"Fine May, I'll go and leave you two, **ALONE** now"

"**HARLEY!!!!!!!**"

"May? Are you in here?"

"Huh?" May then realized that Drew was now standing at the door, looking into the room where she, Brendan, and Harley were argueing.

Drew looked down. "Sorry if I was interrupting. I'll leave you to do whatever you want." Drew's voice sounded stern and cold towards May, though she didn't know why.

"Drew wait!!" It was too late. He had already left the Pokémon Center. May sighed and Brendan walked towards her.

"May? You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I should go talk to him. I'll see you at dinner, 'kay?"

"Ok! See you then!" May left the room and left Brendan and Harley (who still hasn't left!!) alone.

"Huh? What's the matter hon? You look so down. Let me guess, you like her right?" Brendan quickly looked up from the ground and stared at Harley in disbelief.

_No way. Is it THAT obvious? No, I can't let him find out. If Harley finds out, He'll tell everyone! I got to act fast._

"Yeah right Harley!!! I don't like her like that! It's just that she was my first friend when I moved to Littleroot Town. This is the first time I've seen her since she moved to Petalburg City. I'm just worried about my best friend, that's all Harley! Gosh!!" And with that, Brendan sped out of the room to "see when dinner would be ready" (*koff* to check up on May *koff*.)

* * *

"I wonder where he ran off to." We last left Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn trying to decide who would be best at giving Drew love advice, and unfortunately for Drew, they all suck at giving love advice. (in Drew's perspective) Ash and Co. are now trying to locate their grass-haired victim.

"Look what you did Ash! If you would've just gotten me to talk to Drew, he wouldn't have run off like that!" shouted Misty.

"Shh!!! I see him over there by the lake!"

"Where Brock?"

"Look over there Dawn."

Sure enough, Drew was sitting by the egde of the lake. He was thinking about what he had just stumbled upon and COMPLETELY misunderstood the situation.

_So, May likes Brendan huh? Wait, Why do I care!! Ugh!!!_ Drew slapped himself for that. He couldn't be jealous, could he? No way. He's DREW, and Drew doesn't get jealous. _Well, I've also never really LIKED a girl enough to get jealous when someone else approached her. Ugh. What's wrong with me? I can't possibly-_

"Drew?" Drew's train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Are you ok?" asked May.

"Just leave me alone."

"But I want to talk to you about before."

"Well maybe I don't want to hear it!" snapped Drew.

"You don't have to yell Drew."

"If I don't it won't get through to that brain of yours!!"

"Well excuse me for HAVING a brain!!"

"I do SO have a brain!!!"

"It doesn't sound like it!!"

"Look, I'm out of here."

"I am not done with you Drew!!"

"But I'm done with you!! I'm going to go help Nurse Joy get dinner ready." Drew headed over to the Pokémon Center.

"Get back here!!" May ran afteer him and Braock, Dawn, Ash, and Misty were still eavesdropping.

"That was some fight." said Dawn.

"Don't worry about that fight Dawn," said Brock. "It could've been ALOT worse."

* * *

"Drew!!" May was still following Drew, trying to get him to talk to her, but he just ignored her. Drew walked into the freezer to get ice for Nurse Joy. May followed.

"Man, it's cold in here," said May who was shivering.

"Then get out of here." replied Drew.

"Not until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"That's not tru-" May was cut off by a loud slam. The freezer door had been locked shut from the outside!

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!!!" yelled May and Drew. They were now trapped in the freezer with no heat.

* * *

**Me: Well, what do you think?**

**May/Drew: YOU TRAPPED US IN A FREEZER?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: It wasn't my idea. Btw, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU musicrazy13 for that wonderful idea.**

**Drew: I'm gonna kill musicrazy13.**

**Me: HEY!! No killing one of my best friends!**

**May: Umm, How did the door close?**

**Me: Oh, Dawn passed by and said, **"Why is this door opened?"**, and then she closed and locked it.**

**May/Drew: DAWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Anyway, I'll try and update faster next time but I need to know my story is good!! So please, please, PLEASE R&R!!!! And I'll see you in Chapter four!!  
**


	4. Stuck In a Freezer

**Me: I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG! I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK FOR MONTHS AND THEN I HAD TO CLEAN MY ROOM!(Which takes ALOT of time away from the computer) But I'm here now! And thank you for being patient all you peoples!**

**Drew: If you waited for this story you need to get a life.**

**Me: *slaps Drew* Ignore him!**

**Drew: Whatever can we get on with it? No one cares anyway, everyone died waiting for this chapter.**

**Me: *whacks Drew with baseball bat***

**Drew: You are a very violent child.**

**Me: Flattery will get you nowhere Drew.**

**Drew: Are you sure?**

**Me: Positive, that flirty crap doesn't affect me.**

**Drew: Damn...**

**May: -SakuraUchihaSasuke- does not own Pokemon. She doesn't even own the computer she typed this chapter on.**

**Me: Thank you May, now on with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Great, now we're stuck in a freezer!"

"I'm not thrilled either Drew. What are we gonna' do about food? I'm starving!" Drew sweat-dropped.

"Aren't you always hungry May? Look, I know we'll need food eventually, but what about not freezing to death? I-i-it's v-v-very c-c-cold in h-here." Drew was already shivering, and May was too. She wasn't exactly dressed for cold weather.

"Y-y-you're r-r-r-r-right, w-we n-n-n-need t-t-to f-find a w-way t-to k-k-keep o-o-ourselves w-w-warm." An idea immediately popped into May's head and the thought made her blush a bright shade of pink.

"W-w-what a-are y-y-y-you th-th-thinking May? Y-y-you're n-not s-s-suggesting w-we-"

"S-s-hare b-b-body h-h-heat b-by h-h-h-h-h-hugging?" She said finishing his sentence. It was a little too close for comfort in Drew and May's perspective, but it might have been the only way to survive. Drew sighed, his breath was clearly visible. "I-i-if i-it's th-the o-o-only w-way t-to g-g-get o-out o-of h-here, I g-guess w-w-we h-have n-n-n-no choice." May was shocked by his agreement and her face turned a darker shade of pink.

"W-w-well, i-if y-y-you w-w-want t-t-to."

"I-i-it's n-n-not th-th-that I w-want t-t-t-to, w-w-we h-h-have t-t-to in o-order t-to s-s-survive." Drew turned away to hide the blush that was forming on his face. May giggled on the inside and tried to get closer to Drew, but something stopped her. "M-M-May? W-w-what's w-w-wrong?" Drew sounded worried. If they were starting to freeze now, they would never make it out of there.

"I-I-I c-can't m-m-move!" Now Drew was really worried.

May gave him a desperate look on the floor, telling him she was just as scared as he was. Drew forced himself to stand up which was on odd notion on his numbing legs. He went to the door and started desperatly knocking.

"Help! Help us! Anybody out there we need help!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

After what seemed like hours to May and Drew, he finally lost all of his breathe and fell to the floor in a panting heap.

Still knocking he wheezed "Please help us..."

"G-g-give i-it up D-d-drew there's nob-body out t-t-there" May shivered.

"W-where i-i-is everyone?" Drew asked.

* * *

"I can't find them anywhere guys!" Misty stated disappointed as she met up with Ash and the gang in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Yea, me neither, man they've been gone for hours!" Ash sighed.

"Well we can't stop searching. What if they're hurt?" Brendan asked distressed, then sighed "Maybe I shouldn't have come I mean this is all my fault anyhow, if Drew hadn't seen me with May then maybe..."

"Hey if your gonna go looking for 'em with that attitude then you can cut yourself out of our search squad! Two of our friends are missing so we have no time to roll around in self-pity!" yelled the always comforting Misty.

"Guys! Guys! I think I know where May and Drew are!" Dawn yelled running from the nearby gym.

This immediately got everyone's attention. "Well where are they?" Misty demanded.

"Well I think there at this last minute contest. I saw a commercial for it on the T.V., it was one of the biggest contest of the year. It's supposed to last for about three to four days."

"I don't know Dawn, wouldn't they tell us before running off like that?" Ash reasoned.

"The were probably just excited, and since it started this morning they didn't have much time to get there" Dawn explained.

"Well if that's true we'd better get going if we want to see them compete." Brock suggested.

"And if we want to yell at them for running off like that." Misty added.

With that they all headed out to the arena, completely oblivious to the fact that May and Drew were really together in a freezing death trap.

* * *

May tried to keep her eyes open. But it was as if her eyelids each weighed 1000 pounds. Drew's green head started to become a blur in her view. She slid completely on to the floor, her body shivering like crazy.

Drew turned to her "M-May are y-you o-okay?"

"I'm so t-tired D-D-drew I -t-think I'm gonna take just a little n-nap." she breathed as her eyes lids fell.

"No!" Drew shouted panicked, "If you go to sleep in the cold you'll never wake up!"

Then he crawled to her as much as his completely numb legs would allow him. He put his arms around her and held her as close to him as he could. May immediately opened her eyes and blushed, she and Drew had definitely never hugged like this.

She looked back at all of her other memories with Drew. Some where of the fighting, or competing, or believe it or not some were happy. But she couldn't concentrate on the happy memories, all she could think of was the one that got them in here. Why did Drew have to run off like that? What right did he have to be so angry? She figured she deserved and answer.

"D-Drew why d-did you run a-away from me?" May asked

"W-what?"

"Y-you h-heard me why'd you h-have to r-run off like t-that and g-get us t-trapped in here?" She asked suddenly angry.

"W-wait a minute, are you s-saying t-this is all my fault! Drew demanded.

"T-that's exactly what I'm saying, if you hadn't run off for no reason whatsoever we wouldn't be trapped in here!"

"Well at least I wasn't having a tickle fight with a long lost childhood friend I NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT!" Drew said not shivering anymore.

"Why do you hate him so much? He's just a friend!"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Oh so what now I have to tell you EVERYTHING about my childhood?"

"That's what friends do!" Drew shouted. Then he stopped as Ash's voice echoed in his mind, _"Well, if you ever want to be friends with May or anything close to that, you should at least **try**."_

_"_Well its not like **you **ever tell me anything about your past!" May retorted.

"Fine... then I guess we're not friends!" Drew said, shocked by his words, but meaning each and everyone of them.

May gasped and gave him a hurt glance "Drew..."

"Just forget it, if I'm gonna die here I want it to be in silence." And with that Drew used all his energy from his anger to stand up and walk to the corner. He slid down, back facing May. Though if he hadn't, he would probably have noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

**Me: DREW YOU JERK!**

**Drew: YOU WROTE IT!**

**Me: Actually pretty much all of this chapter has to be credited to Naboo1492!**

**Drew: Because you have no imagination whatsoever.**

**Me: *whacks Drew with tree***

**Drew: How the hell is that even possible?**

**Me: Do not doubt my powerzz!**

**Drew: Whatever, so how long are we gonna' have to wait for chapter 5? 2, 3 years?**

**Me: Noooooo Mr. Smarty-Pants, I will try to do the next chapter faster...if my brother doesn't hog the computer for projects -_-**

**Drew: Right...it's HIS fault...suuuurrreeee.**

**Me: *get's ginormous mallet* Please Review! GET BACK HERE DREW!**

**Dawn: Hey! That rhymes! xD**

***Dawn falls through trap door* Me: Bwahahahahahahahahaha (sorry Dawn lovers but I can't STAND her)  
**


	5. Rescued

**Me: Woot! I got it up! and it didn't take months either! That's because I have...wait for it...A NEW LAPTOP! her name is Jessica ;)**

**Drew: you named your laptop?**

**Me: My friend said I had to so I went with Jessica. She's so beautiful!**

**Drew: wow you're weird...**

**Me: whatever, anyway I proved you wrong about taking forever to get this chapter up so :P**

**Drew: yeah yeah whatever...anyway **SakuraUchihaSasuke** does not own Pokemon...if she did the show would bomb.**

**Me: Go die in a ditch Drew.  
**

**Drew: make me**

**Me: *gets chains, duct tape, and shovel* ENJOY!**

**Drew: SAVE ME!  
**

* * *

"Well, here we are." Ash and the gang had arrived at the contest that they thought May and Drew were at.

"Time to start people hunting!" shouted Dawn and they all split up.

Brendan's POV

After splitting up with the gang I immediately got lost in the sea of people. So many people were there for the contest, I started to think it'd be impossible to find May...and that green-haired dude I didn't really remember. Either way, I had to find both of them. I decided to start my search at the check-in counter to see if they already signed up, thus making my search easier. When i got in the building, the line was almost out the door! _Well, I'm not actually signing up so I really don't have to wait that long, _I thought, so I walked towards the counter.

"Hey pipsqueak!" I turned around to see a VERY large man glaring down at me. "You can't skip us, we've been waiting here for hours, so get your ass to the back of the line!" I didn't want to mess with him so I ran over to the back of the line. _This is going to be a _long_ day._

Ash's POV

_Okay,_ I thought. _If I were May where would I be?_ 'Groooowwwwl' _...May's gonna' hafta' wait, now where's the buffet?_

Dawn's POV

"OOO what a beautiful Pokemon!" These Pokemon were all so pretty! Oh wait...why was I here again?

Brock's POV (not much better than the last two)

_So many beautiful women!_

"Excuse me miss, but your eyes shined so beautifully that I just had to come over here and- AAAAGGGHHH! Croagunk..."

Misty's POV

I checked the dressing rooms, the stage, the audience, and the check-in (and saw Brendan in line...I wonder why he was there) but I didn't see May or Drew anywhere. I went back outside to see if Ash, Brock, or Dawn had had any luck, but found Ash stuffing his face (typical), Brock being pulled away somewhere by Croagunk, and Dawn complimenting everyone on their Pokemon. 'Sigh'_ Why am _I_ the only one who can get things done around here?_ I decided to head back to the Pokemon Center where we were staying and see if they were there this whole time.

* * *

Normal POV (back in the freezer)

May was trying desperately to keep her eyes open, but it was getting very hard. She tried holding them up with her fingers but failed miserably and wished she had a cup pf coffee to wake her up. She thought about getting help from Drew but then she remembered the awful things he said to her. _He didn't have to be so mean,_ she thought. Finally she couldn't hold out any longer and the world was a blank as she crashed against the cold floor. Drew swung his head around to see May's body lying limp on the floor.

"No...May!" he rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms. "May! May! MAY!" he kept screaming her name over and over again but to no avail. "PLEASE IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME HELP US OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, hoping that someone would here.

"I think it came from the freezer." Drew looked up from May to the door. 'Ka-Chink'

"Oh my word!" exclaimed Nurse Joy as she and Misty stood by the freezer door.

"Thank...goodness..." whispered Drew as he passed out.

* * *

May POV

_Am I dead? Yeah, I probably am. I feel so at peace, so I must be. Mmmm, I smell roses. It's really nice...oh yeah, Drew used to give me roses. Well, he said they were for my Beautifly, but I still kept them. He didn't have to be so mean to me..._

"May? Are you awake?"

_That sounds like Brendan...did he die too? Or am I really dead?_ I opened my eyes to see Brendan sitting over me with a worried expression on his face. "Bren...dan?" I could barely even say his name.

"Oh May! I was so worried about you! How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

"One..question...at a time...Brendan."

"Right, well I'll just let you rest then."

"Wait, where am I"

"You're in the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy and Misty got you and...ummm...Drew! out of the freezer and brought you both here and put you in bed." I looked over to my right and saw Drew lying in bed with one of those things that help you breath over his mouth.

"Why does he have that?"

"The breathing thing? Nurse Joy said that she was pretty sure he had a lot of trouble breathing in the freezer since he barely was when she found him passed out on the floor. After she got him here she checked him and found out that he has asthma and guessed that the cold air had triggered it."

"What? That's impossible, I didn't even hear him cough once."

"She said that he was probably holding it in because his lungs are in really bad shape. She thinks that he must always be holding it in because she's never seen lungs in that bad of a condition." I didn't respond to this. Drew had asthma and he didn't tell me? Oh wait, we're not friends so he doesn't have to tell me something like that.

"I want to be alone," I mumbled. Brendan nodded his head and left, closing the door behind him. I heard the others talking to each other about my being awake but I ignored them and focused on Drew. _Why _can't _we be friends?

* * *

_**Me: phew! man what time is it?...1:50am...wow I started this like thirty minutes ago.**

**May: why are you up this late?**

**Drew: because she has no life**

**Me: shouldn't you be in the ditch I buried you in?**

**Drew: no, I had Solidad get me out**

**Me: note to self, drown Solidad for being nice to Drew**

**Drew: rude!**

**Me: thank you I know :) and I did it this late because I felt like my readers deserved a new chapter for being so awesome! xD**

**Drew: no one reads this crap remember?**

**Me: Harley, go take Drew shopping with you...and take Dawn too**

**Harley/Dawn: YAY!**

**Drew: AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! GAY DUDE AND WEIRD CHICK!**

**Me: bwahahaha anyway, see that button down there? that says review? click it or you too shall go shopping with Harley and Dawn and be forced to listen to their gaynessssss! kekekekekekekekeke LOVE YOU ALLL! 3 ;)  
**


End file.
